


Good To See You

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend, for the prompt "CMM surprising CK on tour with background J2".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To See You

“Did you call him?”

“No, texted, said I’d be there in fifteen.”

“Does he know Jared’s coming?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“But you didn’t menti-”

“Chad, shut up.”

Trying not to let his lower lip slip slip into a pout, Chad slumped back in his seat and fixed his gaze out the window. He knew Jensen hadn’t told Christian he would be joining them, because ten minutes before he’d spoken to his boyfriend in their usual pre-concert chat and Christian had lamented just how many months it had been since they’d last seen each other. Chad had almost let the secret slip at that point but Jared’s hard elbow in his side had kept him quiet about it.

Christian was either going to maul him at the surprise or kick his ass for keeping it secret. Maybe a mixture of both, they did enjoy it rough after all.

“Chad, try not to explode before we get there okay?” Jared laughed softly and twisted in his seat to peer back at Chad. “Somehow I don’t imagine Christian being so pleased with us if we turn up with a pile of his boyfriend’s ashes from spontaneous combustion.”

Fixing his eyes on Jared, Chad arched a brow and shook his head. “That was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.”

“I could always pull over and let you walk the rest of the way,” Jensen suggested dryly, meeting Chad’s gaze in the rear view mirror. “I mean, if you’d like to keep insulting my boyfriend.”

“I hate you guys,” Chad grumbled and slid his arms over his chest, looking out the window once more.

He was nervous, for a variety of reasons. Somehow Christian and him had managed to keep their relationship intact even with the man’s near half year tour, over all those miles of distance, and very, very few visits. Phone calls and texts and hours on Skype far too late into the night, random postcards from tiny towns that Chad had never heard of, that now created a neat little border around the bulletin board on his kitchen wall. And that was great, that they’d lasted though Chad had doubted they would, but just showing up like this? With no warning?

Chad wasn’t entirely sure how that was going to fly. He was confident about a lot of things - his work, mostly himself, Christian’s love for him - but there was never a way to be entirely sure about the way his boyfriend would react to any given situation. Like the time Chad had slipped his fingers down and rubbed just behind Christian’s balls and well, let’s just say that didn’t go over so well. So.

Definitely nervous.

But excited too, so that was something. He had this grand idea about how things would play out, how excited Christian would be - maybe sweep him into his arms and kiss him breathless or something - but save his sanity, he wasn’t thinking about them just yet.

“You’re shaking the car Chad,” Jared laughed and reached back, slapping a hand on Chad’s bouncing leg. “Christian is going to be _so_ happy to see you, stop being an idiot.”

“Please, stop, your love for me is smothering.” Chad rolled his eyes, voice thick with sarcasm, but he somehow managed to keep his leg from bouncing again so that was something.

-===-

The bar was called _Matt’s_ and Chad stared up at the sign with the slightest huff. Christian deserved to be playing in somewhere a thousand times more awesome then some bar in some stupid hick town that was probably named after the owner’s dog or something. No, Chad wasn’t a snob. He was just proud of his lover and that man’s music and he was pretty sure Christian could be more famous than Elvis if people gave him a chance. Maybe not Elvis, but Tobey Keith, definitely.

“You gonna wait out here or you maybe wanna come in?” Jensen bumped their shoulders together as he passed, turning to give Chad a smirk over his shoulder.

Chad shoved his hands hard into his pockets and ducked his head down, blowing out a burst of steamy cold air as he trailed Jensen through the parking lot to the building. There was a line out front - which was mildly pleasing to see really - but Jensen led them easily through the crowd with the strong confidence he always had. Between his two friends - the hardcore rainbow wearing Jared and Jensen - Chad was pretty sure they could get into any place, likely for free.

There was no one guarding the back door or anything and Chad slipped easily in behind Jared, using the man’s freakishly tall and big frame to hide behind just in case Christian was right there. But there was no one in the dark hallway and Chad peeked over Jared’s shoulder, straining to try and hear Christian’s voice or laughter or _something_.

So close Chad’s fingers were itching. God, he hoped they had at least five minutes before Christian was supposed to be on stage. Not that five minutes would be enough.

“Okay so, we’re supposed to head down this way and their dressing room is the second door on the right,” Jensen said as he read from his phone, tucking it back into his pocket a moment later. “Chad, any specific way you want to do this?”

This was how Chad knew Jensen didn’t really hate him - just pretended too - he was all on board this surprise and he went through a lot of work to make sure it happened just right. “I’ll just hide in the shadows of Goliath here and slip out when we get in the room.” Chad grinned as he patted Jared’s shoulder, not all that surprised when Jared laughed with the teasing.

The plan set, Jensen once more led the way down the hall and Chad’s heart picked up speed. He could hear its steady thudding in his ear, could feel it thumping hard against his ribcage, and the rush of blood was almost a little dizzying. He was moments, heartbeats, away from seeing the only person in his life that truly _got_ him, _loved_ him, and it suddenly didn’t seem like Jensen and Jared were walking fast enough.

Then they were stopping, Jensen was knocking on a closed door, and Chad could distinctly hear Christian’s gruff call of _come in_. His heart skipped so hard he literally gasped and Jared tilted back to look at him, small smile on his face. “It’s really gonna be okay you know.”

Chad rolled his eyes but he smiled to show Jared his thanks and slid back, hiding behind Jared. Chad wasn’t really short or anything, Jared was just _that_ tall. Jensen pushed the door open, assaulting them all with the wave of voices and laughter as the band members instantly moved to greet them. After all, they hadn’t seen either J in a while either.

There was something a little crazy about loving someone like Christian Kane. Chad had never really been able to define it - though he’d tried, on a few occasions really. It was like a slow burning fire, like the embers left after a night of good friends sitting around a camp fire, still hot enough to burn if you just fueled them right. Or like finally slipping under the covers, collapsing into your mattress after a fourteen hour day spent on your feet. All those things that felt so _good_ but you forgot just how much until they were happening.

Like that moment, when Chad finally heard Christian’s voice not laced with static from cell phones with crappy service signals or distorted from his laptop speakers. It was almost enough for Chad to jump right out and attack the man.

“Man Jen, what the fuck are you wearing?” Christian asked with a laugh, his chair squeaking as he stood and Chad slid back just a little further just to stay hidden behind Jared. “What do they call that color? Seafoam green?”

“Shut up ya ass,” Jensen laughed and Chad could hear the clap of hands on backs as they hugged. “When did you last cut your hair? It’s longer than Jared’s!”

“Jealous?” Christian huffed and his laughter returned, causing Chad’s heart to twist clench in kind of the best way. He wasn’t going to be able to stay hidden longer, which was alright because a moment later Christian was turning to Jared. “Well what are you waitin’ for son? A damn invitation? Get on in here.”

Jared laughed and Chad braced himself, sucking in a breath just as Jared stepped forward and to the side. Chad could tell the moment Christian’s brain clicked the pieces together. Their eyes met, locked, and held. The smile on Christian’s face wavered for a moment and Chad’s hands slowly pulled free of his pockets, like he was bracing for a fight or to be attacked or _something_.

“Shit,” Steve mumbled somewhere behind Christian - but Chad wasn’t tearing his gaze from the real life version of his boyfriend in front of him - and huffed again a beat later. “Thank fucking god, gettin’ sick of Kane’s whining about blondie not being around.”

And apparently that was enough to snap Christian into action. Less than a heartbeat later Chad was falling forward, sinking into the heat of a strong around wrapping around his waist and warm fingers tangling up into his hair. Their lips slid together bruisingly hard - far better than Chad had imagined - and all the air whooshed out of Chad in a near painful rush. It was quite possibly the best thing he’d ever felt and Chad’s hands snapped up, digging into Christian’s hair like he’d been dreaming about for months now - and yeah, Jensen was right, it was getting pretty long.

When Christian’s tongue slid forward and swept across his own Chad couldn’t help but moan and press in closer, relearning all those tastes he’d not quite forgotten. They shouldn’t have spent so much time apart, Chad would never deny Christian his music but he hadn’t even realized how badly he’d missed this man until that moment, when they were finally together once more.

“Oh _Jesus Christ_ ,” someone called out - Chad couldn’t be bothered to figure out who - when Christian moaned and slipped his hand up under the back of Chad’s shirt. “Can’t you two take this elsewhere and spare us?”

“I think it’s sweet,” Jared - definitely Jared, no one else in the room was quite that in touch with their feminine side - nearly cooed and Chad couldn’t help laughing.

Which, considering Christian’s tongue was still in his mouth, didn’t go over so well. It was enough to at least have Christian pulling back and Chad was literally graced with the man’s brilliant grin. Seriously, Jared could brag about Jensen’s full pretty lips all he wanted, the man had nothing on Christian Kane.

“Look at you,” Christian murmured and slid his fingers down from Chad’s hair, brushing along his jaw instead. “How’d you manage this?”

Chad chuckled richly - his voice maybe a little too deep with arousal considering where they were - and tilted into the touch. “Arranged a few days off when I found out the epic J’s were coming this way. Couldn’t pass up the chance to see you.”

“We’ll give you guys the room.” Steve was already on his way out the door, tugging Jensen with him, and Chad ducked his gaze down as everyone else quickly followed.

It was enough to make him laugh again, not quite strong enough to pull out of Christian’s touch. “God, it’s like they think we’re gonna fuck right in front of them or something.”

Christian groaned and dropped forward, pressing his lips to Chad’s neck. “Don’t talk about fucking, not enough time for that.”

“No?” Chad sighed, smiling when Christian’s hands settled on his hips and swayed them gently back and forth. “But, you guys are staying locally over night right? We can meet up after the concert.”

Christian sighed as he straightened up and Chad’s heart sank slightly. Ten minutes in some trashy little storage area substituting as a dressing room wasn’t enough. “I don’t know. I... fuck Chad, you know I’d give anything for a night - hell, a damn _hour_ with you. But I can’t ask the guys to throw off our whole schedule when-”

“It’s fine,” Chad interrupted, pulling back slightly and forcing a smile on his lips. The last thing he wanted was more excuses, explanations, whatever. He’d heard so many over the last few months it was a little painful. “I mean, I get it. I know... how important this is and all. Maybe we can... maybe you guys can stick around for a beer at least, yeah?”

There was no doubting the way Christian’s smile dimmed and he stepped back, sliding hands up through his hair. “Chad, I know this is hard. It fuckin’ sucks, I get it. And I know how much faith you’ve given me to-”

“God, Christian, stop,” Chad laughed weakly and shook his head, turning to look around the small room before dropping heavily on the torn couch cushion. “I didn’t come here to hash this all out again, we have this conversation every day. I’m here now and obviously we’re only going to get a few minutes so can you just, be here? Just with me. For just right now. Then you can go back to the tour and the guys and-”

It was Christian’s turn to cut him off, dropping down onto the couch beside him and yanking him hard forward for a deep kiss. It was definitely better than fighting, or being reminded just how hard it was to not have Christian by his side every moment of every day. As Christian’s fingers once more slid up to stroke through his hair Chad thought this was worth it, three hundred dollars for a weekend last minute flight, risking his job by calling in with no notice, watching Jared and Jensen being ridiculously schmoop with each other. Yeah, all totally worth it for the way Christian dipped him back and deepened the kiss.

It only took minutes for things to deeper. Outside a few phone calls - when Christian had managed to find some privacy and Chad just couldn’t help himself - they hadn’t had any sexual contact in just as long as everything else. Just feeling Christian’s weight and heat over him now was enough to make Chad feel a little crazy and he moaned into the kiss, arching his body up into Christian’s hand sweeping down his chest.

“Chad,” Christian moaned into the part of their lips, his mouth sliding down along Chad’s jaw. “Shit, missed you so fuckin’ _much_ it hurts.”

Lips parting in a gasp, Chad’s head tipped back, wanting Christian’s lips to move everywhere along his skin. As Christian’s fingers curled over his already painful arousal, rubbing into the denim, Chad arched up and clutched and thick, dark, curly hair. “Jesus, Christian,” he moaned and tugged at his lover’s hair, wanting their lips together once more. “I can’t- fuck, can’t wait. I need you. Please, please Christian.”

“Fuck,” Christian groaned and pushed back, staring at Chad for a long moment before shoving off the couch and standing.

Chad’s stomach lurched unpleasantly as he watched Christian head swiftly to the door - his insecurities from before slamming forward suddenly with full force. “What-”

“Shh.” Christian flicked the lock on the door and turned back to Chad, smirking at him for a moment then heading quickly back to climb over Chad once more. “Been spendin’ too much time with those fuckers, they’ve forgotten how to knock. Don’t want them seein’ what’s rightly mine.”

Chad shuddered with pleasure - like he always did when Christian claimed him in any way - and once more arched up with the press of Christian’s fingers. Then their lips were colliding together once more, tongues sweeping and twisting and Christian was pulling hard at his jeans, slipping the button of his jeans free and yanking the zipper hard down.

It was fast, rough, their skin slipping and sliding together as Christian worked both their jeans and boxers down enough their skin could meet under the calloused curve of his palm. Chad sucked Christian’s tongue hard into his mouth and moaned, thrusting his hips up against Christian’s, mind reeling with the rush of pleasure. He couldn’t believe how long it’d been since he felt this and Chad was addicted enough he could just imagine quitting his job and spending his life as Christian’s permanent personal groupie.

The surge of Chad’s orgasm was sudden and sort of embarrassingly fast but Chad couldn’t hold it back. And Christian didn’t seem to care, since the warm heat of his release was there against Chad’s skin less than a minute later. His hand continued a slow stroke over their skin, working them through the last of their joint releases.

“Jesus _fuckin’_ Christ,” Christian moaned into Chad’s mouth, slowly sinking down against him. “Can’t be without you anymore, it’s killin’ me.”

Chad’s heart fluttered, his eyes closing as their lips slowly brushed together. “Tours almost done yeah? Then... you’ll be mine for a while?”

“For always,” Christian whispered.

Before Chad could question what exactly that meant, someone was banging on the door and Steve’s voice was penetrating the wooden barrier. “Kane! Get your fat ass out here, we gotta go on in ten!”

Chad swallowed a sigh and sat up with Christian, snagging a handful of Kleenex’s to clean them both off.

“You’ll stay and watch yeah?” Christian asked quietly as he stood, tugging Chad up with him. “Would mean a lot to me.”

“Well I didn’t fly all this way to sit around some damn motel room,” Chad laughed softly and tucked a strand of thick hair behind Christian’s ear, dipping in for another slow kiss a beat later. “I’ll find you after?”

“I’ll try and work it to stay.” Christian nodded and slowly stepped back, tugging Chad’s out with him. “Love you.”

Chad grinned and stepped forward, following Christian to the door. “Yeah, love you too.”

And god, did he ever.

~End  



End file.
